


Sally's Bad Day

by Powblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is having a particularly bad day and is left alone at work. It doesn't help that she is forced to call in Sherlock to the crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally's Bad Day

“Stop Police! Don’t think I won’t chase you. Do you think I’m kidding? I am having a really unbelievably bad day so please, just me a reason to take you down.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a bad day. The man she bad been dating for the past few months had broken up with her for the ‘other woman’, her sister was refusing to talk to her because she had missed her niece’s birthday because she was called into work, John was still at work and due to it being flu season he was unable to get away, Lestrade was off ill and Anderson wasn’t due back from a ‘romantic break’ with his wife to try and apologise for forgetting their anniversary till tomorrow and all that meant she was left alone with him. With the Freak. Well, not technically ‘alone’ it had been her, The Freak and the rest of the forensics team… but that hadn’t really worked out...

*Flash Back*  
Sherlock was at home, bored and staring at his phone willing to ring with Lestrade telling him there was a case, he didn’t care the rating, he just really needed to get out of the flat.

*ring ring*  
“Hello Sherlock Holmes, how can I help?” ‘damn..’ he thought ‘I’m even being nice...’  
“Hey freak...”  
“Wh- Donovan? Why are you calling me?”  
“Eh… see funny story but I don’t have time to explain plus I’m not really in the mood for this shit, basically Lestrade and Anderson are away and I need your help…”  
“I’m sorry could you repeat the last four words you just said?”  
“You heard me perfectly well freak don’t make me say it again.”  
“…”  
“Freak?”  
“…”  
“Fine; I need your help.”  
“Great, where are you and what do you need?”  
*End Flashback*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Freak” Sally said when she saw Sherlock getting out of the cab, his trench-coat swishing around his legs and blue scarf pulled tightly around his neck  
“Well I don’t have all day tell me everything”  
“The Robbery Squad were called to the scene earlier this morning for a regular break’n’enter but when they reached the skeleton in the closet they called us…”  
“A literal skeleton in the closet?”  
“Yep, hung up on a coat-hanger and everything….” She grimaced “I made sure no one really touched anything so you could… whatever it is you do…”  
“Well then… lead the way…”  
The two walked in silence Sally because she really wasn’t in the mood and Sherlock because he was trying to think why Sally had only insulted him once today. As they walked into the brick two-story house Sherlock’s thoughts changed from Sally to the case, The house looked like it hadn’t been lived in for years, why anyone thought it was a good idea to rob this place was a thought too stupid to be considered, therefore there was either treasure he didn’t know about hidden there or the robbery wasn’t really a robbery. At the top of the stairs sally stopped,   
“Here we are.” she stated pointing to a large wooden closet standing at the end of a long, badly light and rather creepy corridor.   
“Do us a favour and clear the room… corridor so I can concentrate?” He stated not even looking at her as he walked past her and towards the ‘body’.  
As much as she didn’t want to do what he wanted she didn’t really have any other choice. “RIGHT! ALL OF YOU, OUT. SHERLOCK NEEDS SILENCE AND YOU’RE ALL TOO NOISY FOR HIS MAJESTY.” She bellowed pointing towards the stars, signaling for them to work down there for clues now. She had just turned around to follow Sherlock down the corridor when she heard,

“Hey, Sally! Since when do you call him Sherlock? And do what he tells you? I thought you had a stronger backbone than that but apparently the minute a tall handsome male walks past you’re practically on your knees. Slut! What sort of example does that set for all of us? You’re useless without Lestrade here to guide you! Or Anderson here to back you up. Can you do anything for yourself without a man to help you?”

Sally wanted to turn and shoot the little shit that had just insulted her. But she didn’t. She thought through the pros and cons first and decided that it was not worth prison time just to get rid of this scum. Not only was the speaker a woman, who really should have been on her side helping her not berating her for nothing and definitely not insinuating she was a a slag who would drop to the floor for any male, but she was insulting Sherlock. Her Sherlock. He was hers to insult and annoy. He was hers to pick on and berate. And this bitch was not allowed to say jack-shit about him.   
Sally was ready to turn and yell this at her when she felt someone grabbing her elbow. She looked towards her arm to see a hand. A hand with long pale fingers. She followed the hand with her eyes up the arm to the source. Sherlock. He Looked her in the eye and said, “Sally. Don’t. She isn’t worth it and you know that, wait and make a formal complaint at the station, I will back you up on that” Always the voice of reason.  
“But… she… you heard what she said about me! And you! I’m not about to let her think she can get away with that!”  
He moved his hand to her shoulder and lifted the other one to her free shoulder “Sally, do you watch Doctor Who?”  
Okay, so this confused her, “What?” she blinked.  
“Trust me there is a point to this, Do you watch Doctor Who?”  
She sighed, “Yes, I do, why?”  
“Do you remember the scene when the 10th Doctor was going to face a room full of armed soldiers when he was unarmed? Even when Rose told him not to? Do you remember what he said?”  
She remembered the episode, it was one of her favourites “They have guns” “And I don’t, they can shoot me dead but the moral high-ground is mine” It was one of her favourite lines as well. She gave in. “Fine I understand what you’re saying, I will wait and file a report when I get back. But that doesn’t mean I’m not annoyed.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked around and saw that everyone else must have left them and gone down stairs. “Tell me about the skeleton then? What have you deduced?”  
He smiled, not the smirk she usually got but the full on smile that was normally reserved for John. She smiled back. He took her hand in his and pulled her along the hall to the closet door.  
“You see how this entire house looks like it isn’t lived in?” he asked, still not letting go of her hand  
“Yeah?”  
“Thats because it’s not, so why would someone break in here?”  
‘Why is he asking me all these questions? Doesn’t he usually just shout out facts to the room and hope someone is writing them down?’ She thought to herself, but she was liking being involved so she wasn’t going to jinx it by asking questions. “Why would why? Unless there is like, hidden gold or something? or someone hiding their stash in an abandoned house but was careless when they went to pick it up…” She stopped when she realised she had been babbling. She looked up to see he was looking at her amused. “Or there is always the option that you’re gonna tell me?”  
His amused looked changed to one of joy, he let go of her hand started pointing out things around the room but she wasn’t really listening to much, she was wondering why she felt a degree of loss when he dropped her hand?  
When she started listening again he was just finishing his speech   
“...actually I’m rather impressed, I didn’t catch onto the drugs as quickly as you did.” he said as he turned back to look at her, “ You weren't actually listening to me were you?”  
She looked at her shoes “No sorry, I got a little distracted… I did hear you compliment me though” She looked up and smiled at the light blush that was covering his cheeks.  
He coughed then smiled “Yes, sorry it looks like we both got a little distracted…” He took her hand again, smiled then started to explain “What I was saying is that this body was planted, someone prob-”  
“Probably dug up the body from an old grave and hung it up here so we might be too distracted by it to notice something else in the room such as… the drugs that are hidden in the box on the shelf above the ‘coats’ if we investigated?” she interrupted him.  
“The.. how did you notice that?” he asked confused  
“Used to be on the Drugs Squad remember? I learned to spot possible hiding places now its like second nature…” she trailed off when she saw him smiling “What are you smirking at?”  
“Sorry it’s nothing, it’s just… we both seem to concentrate better when we are holding hands, I find it amusing…” he replied looking at the ground in front of his feet blushing.  
She thought about it for a moment and apparently it was true. “How are we going to explain it to Lestrade when randomly at crime scenes we’re holding hands?” she wondered out loud not realizing she what she was saying.  
“So this is going to become a regular thing then?” he asked smiling an amused smirk at her, but before she could come up with an explanation or witty come back there was a movement from down the other side of the corridor and the shadow of a woman came into view, it almost covered the only light source for them.  
“Hey! I thought I told all of you guys to work downstairs? Move along you’re blocking the light!” Sally shouted stepping closer to Sherlock so she could see down the hall. The moment the words were out of her mouth she realised “She isn’t a cop is she?” she asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
“No… I don’t think she is. I think she is probably our grave robbing junkie…” about a millisecond after he pointed this out the woman had made a run for it.  
“OH HELL NO. I’M TOO TIRED FOR THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!” She cried in despair. The she grabbed his and and used it to pull him closer to her “Okay heres the plan, I’m going after her, you are going to gather the team and come after us then, got it?” He nodded, she let go of his hand and off they went.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stop Police! Don’t think I won’t chase you. Do you think I’m kidding? I am having a really unbelievably bad day so please, just me a reason to take you down.” sally yelled as she ran along the street after the criminal “Do you need me to spell it out for you you crazy bint? STOP RUNNING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN! for fucks sake…” Sally trailed off as she saw the woman running down an alleyway that Sally knew for a fact was a dead end ‘Ha!’ Sally thought, a smile crossing her face ‘Got you now you menal bitch’ as she ran down after her.   
She saw the girl, she couldn’t have been more than 19, standing by the bottom of a tall brick wall. The poor girl was looking around for the escape that everyone knew wasn’t there. Sally walked slowly towards her gun drawn. The girl heard her coming, she pulled a small knife out of her pocket and held it to her own wrist. ‘Oh god… I don’t have the patience to talk a teen out of suicide right now, please don’t let me fuck this up.’ Sally thought when she noticed, she lowered her gun slightly and slowed her pace as she got closer, “Hello, I’m Sergeant Sally Donovan and having a particularly shite day today and it looks like you are too. I’m sorry about that but I really need you to put the knife down”  
“NO! I’m not going to prison! I can’t! I-” The girl abruptly stopped talking when she heard panting and loud footsteps running towards them. Suddenly Sherlock appeared, running around the corner. He faltered momentarily and took in the scene before him. He saw the knife and the pleading look Sally was giving him to help her.   
“Hello, I’m Sherlock, and you are?” he asked winking at her poor girl, she blinked at him, not really the reaction he was hoping for “I’ve been in your position before!”  
“What do you mean?” she asked giving him her attention and forgetting the position she was in.  
“I’m an ex-drug addict, I’ve died before and it isn’t pleasant so please stop! I’ve been through this before and I’m willing to help you through this. I’ll get you through rehab, find your family and get you work! I want to help you, please, I just need you to put down the knife” he pleaded with her  
“DON’T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! THEY DON’T ALLOW EX CONS TO BE POLICE OFFICERS! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING” The young girl yelled at him once he had finished talking.  
“Ah, but I’m not a police officer, Sergeant Sally here is though, now put down the knife!” asked for the final time.  
“No. It’s my choice!”  
“Then I am so sorry…” he trailed off  
“Sorry? Why are you sorry? I don’t-” she never got to the end of her sentence. She realised too late that she had been so distracted by Sherlock that she didn’t pay enough attention to the female officer who, while she was talking, had slipped around her and had grabbed her from behind, wrestling the knife out of her loose grip. It clattered to the floor. Before she could realise what was happening she was cuffed and being helped into a police car.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Time Skip*  
Back at the station Sally and Sherlock had left the poor girl in booking and were now filing a report against the officer who had struck out at Sally.  
“So… what now?” She asked in a tone that was trying, and failing, to be casual.  
“What do you mean?” he asked, she couldn’t tell if he was genuinely confused or just being coy.  
“What are we? Are we friends? Because I don’t actively dislike you plus there’s the hand holding thing that we seem to do…” She said as he looked down to see they were, infact, still holding hands.  
“Oh, I’m not sure… but whatever we are, lets not tell anyone. Lets watch them be confused trying to work it out” he looked at her smirking and giving her hand a squeeze.  
“Ha! Can you imagine Philips- oh…” she trailed off  
“What about Anderson?”  
“I’m going to dump him… I just remembered that I hadn’t gotten around to it yet…I hate doing that to people...” she frowned, she was going to drop his hand but he held harder   
“Just do it, I mean the man is willing cheating on his wife, he is hardly trustworthy, plus he looks like I imagine Snape and Umbridge’s love child would look like…” he trailed off thinking about that. He grimaced, she smiled.  
“Doctor Who, Harry Potter, clever and handsome you really are a nerd’s dream date aren’t you?” she smiled, before realising what she had just said “Wait I-”  
“Handsome am I?” He laughed  
“I... I don’t... urgh you know what I meant!” she said looking at him  
He laughed again “Don’t worry dear, you’re not too bad yourself” He said winking. She blushed and looked away “ To answer your earlier question, I don’t know what we are, but I know what I would like us to be…” As he finished he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She was speechless.  
“Are you asking me out?” She asked when she finally found words again.  
“Would you like me to?” He asked, just as cryptic as always.  
“I… Yeah.” she said after some consideration  
“Then that’s what I’m doing, but I want you to know, I won’t date you while you’re dating Anderson, I don’t like sharing” He explained instantly as they finished the report and got up to leave  
“Consider him gone then.” She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away back to her desk to fill out the paperwork on this latest arrest. He walked out of the station and hailed a cab home. Both had smiles tattooed across their faces for the rest of the day.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sally got home she texted Anderson. It went about as well as you can imagine.  
Hey -SD

Hello beautiful, how are you?xxxx<3 -PA

I’m fine thanks, you? -SD

I’m fine, Is something wrong?xxxx<3 -PA

Well, now that you mention it… -SD

Tell me so we can fit it! -PA xxxx<3

This isn’t something you can fix,  
I’ve found someone else and I   
really like him, I want you to know  
I never cheated on you but now  
I am breaking up with you.  
I’m sorry, I’ll see you at work… -SD

YOU WHAT! I LOVED YOU!   
YOU BITCH. I AM THE BEST   
YOU’RE LIKELY TO GET,   
EVER. WHO IS IT? WHO   
ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR?   
I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! -PA

I’m sorry, I’m not telling you who he is.  
Just know that I like him and I’m  
happy, if you really loved me that  
is all you would want for me! -SD

Philip never replied, ‘Well… work is going to be awkward’ Sally thought as she texted a certain someone to tell him the news.

Hi, I have news for you x -SD

Oh do you know? x -SH

Yep, guess who is free and single ;)x -SD

Well, if it’s you, you won’t be for  
much longer x -SH

Ha yep, I told him earlier… he  
didn’t take it well. I get the   
feeling is going to hold a   
grudge… work is going to be  
awkward x -SH

Not as awkward as what just  
just happened to me. John   
asked who I was texting,   
apparently I was smiling…   
do you see what you’ve made me   
do?! John is suspicious now!x -SH

And don’t worry, if he starts anything  
Lestrade will help, so will John and   
obviously I’ll be there to step in x -SH

Oh dear, sorry, what did you tell him?  
I know, I’m not too worried but I dont  
want him to do anything stupid…  
Thank you though, for offering to   
protect me x -SD

Always x -SH

I told him that I didn’t have a clue  
what he was on about… I really  
don’t think he believed me… x -SH

Did.. did you just make a Harry Potter   
reference?  
Oh well… I’m sure it will be fine, If you  
really want to you can tell him but it   
would ruin the evil plan we have to  
confuse everyone.. x -SD

Harry Potter? Never heard of it ;)  
He’s smart, I’m sure he’ll work it  
out himself at some point x-SH

They couple texted well into the night. Both fell asleep phones in hand, dreaming what the next day would bring.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sally woke up the next morning it took her a moment to remember all of the events of the previous day, as she thought about him she smiled to herself. Then she got up and ready for work. Anderson would be back at work today and she had a text from Lestrade the night before telling her he was better and would be back in today. ‘This is going to be very interesting...’ she thought to herself as she finished her coffee, picked up her badge and gun and left her apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sherlock woke up that morning to a shocked gasp. He looked around a bit dazed only to realise he had fallen asleep on the couch and John was holding his phone…. ‘Oh no..’ he thought.   
“Sherlock…” John asked when he realised the detective have awoken “Are you… with Sally Donovan?” he finally got out.  
“I... well… I… I don’t know really… its… urhg” Sherlock stammered, not expecting John just to come out and ask him.  
John smiled at him in a knowing way “Say no more mate, I know the feeling.” and with that he handed Sherlock back his phone and went to get ready “Oh by the way!” he called down the stairs “The reason I had your phone is that Lestrade called, we have a case!” That snapped Sherlock out of his daze as he rushed off to get dressed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The detective and his blogger reached the scene in record time. Mostly because it was a crime and that was exciting but partially because Sherlock was looking forwards to seeing Sally and John was looking forwards to see how this was going to play out.  
Sally was standing at the yellow tape when they arrived.  
“Sherlock. Doctor Watson” She smiled lifting the tape and reaching for her walkie-talkie to inform Lestrade they had arrived.  
“Hel-” sherlock started  
“Morning Sally, any interesting developments you wish to inform me of?” John asked interrupting Sherlock while smirking at her.  
“I… You know don’t you.” she said, admitting defeat,  
“Yes, yes I do and I think its lovely. Plus I’m excited to see how this is going to work” He smiled encouragingly before walking off towards Lestrade and Anderson who had turned around in time to hear this. Sherlock looked at her as if to say ‘This is it, I hope you’re ready.’ she have him one back saying ‘hell yeah I’m ready.’  
“Wait.. what is happening? What did I miss?” Lestrade said at the same time as Anderson said  
“HIM?!” his voice filled with disgust.  
“Him who? I don’t understand!” Lestrade said a little miffed he that he was left out.  
“Sally has shacked up this the freak” Anderson said pointing a dirty finger the couple who had subconsciously stepped closer to each other.  
“Wha-” Lestrade started but never finished because Sally interrupted saying  
“Oi! Don’t call him ‘freak’!” hatred seeping into her voice.  
“He is a freak and you used to think so too! Plus he stole my girlfriend.”  
“I did yes, but I apologised, I recognised I had made a mistake plus-”  
“She isn’t an item to be bought or stolen, she is a woman who has the right to make her own choice and she didn’t choose you. She was never yours to own.” Sherlock cut in.  
“What do you know about it? you’ve never been in a relationship! You don’t know how to love!” Anderson attacked Sherlock with words filled with venom.  
“I’ve had relationships. I just haven't had any recently.” Sherlock explained taking Sally's hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “And just so you know, out of the two of us, the one that doesn’t know how to love it probably the one who has been cheating on his wife and lying to his mistress about it.” And with that Sherlock, still holding Sallys hand, walked towards the dead body, it was more interesting and less insulting than Anderson. behind him he left Lestrade confused, Anderson both angry and humiliated and John laughing his ass of that the entire scene. Not that either Sherlock or Sally cared, they were happy and not even Andersons great idiocy could ruin that.


End file.
